Sudden Love
by DanniiBoii96
Summary: What happends Naruto meets a certain raven, and accidently kiss? Become friends and then what?   pairings: Itachi/Kyuubi & Sasuke/Naruto & possible: Gaara/Neji, Shikamaru/Kiba   of course there will be BOYxBOY, wouldnt be a naruto fanfic if it didnt.. 3
1. Chapter 1

_Full Summary__: Naruto's brother Kyuubi owns one of Konoha's famous and well known magazine "Spot Light". He needs Naruto's help, his camera man is currently out sick and Naruto is the only person he knows that can work a professional camera. Will Naruto accept the offer after Kyuubi tells him what else needs to be done? _

_Disclaimer__: No i do not own Naruto or ANY character's mentioned in this story. I wonder if Lord Kishimoto would give me the rights to Naruto for my upcoming birthday…. [Doubt]_

_-My first fan fic, please go easy on the reviews.-_

_Chapter1__- Favor_

Naruto walked down stairs and into the kitchen where his father Minato was cooking breakfast. He spotted his brother Kyuubi sitting at the table on his laptop, obviously doing work. So he sat across from his brother, who looked up from his laptop and smiled.

"Morning Naruto" he said as he leaned over and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Morning dad, Kyuubi" he playfully swatted his brothers hand away.

"Morning son" his father said before placing to plates of food on the table, one in front of him and the second in front of his brother.

Before him was a plate of 2 pancakes, with bacon and eggs to the side. A plate of toast was placed between him and his brother, along with the syrup. His brother had the same as he did. They began eating quietly until Kyuubi broke the silence.

"Naruto, I need a favor." he looks at his brother, before taking a bite of his toast.

"Work?" Naruto responded.

"Yeah, my camera man is sick and you're the only one I know who can use the camera's we have. Also- "Kyuubi was interrupted by his brother's response.

"Sure…there's more? Aw Kyuubi who am I interviewing this time?" Naruto pouted.

"Don't be a baby and the uchiha's. . ." Kyuubi said quickly.

". . . . "Nothing from Naruto.

"So, how about it?" he asked in an innocent tone.

"Hell no! I don't want interview two pricks who think they're better then everyone because they're rich! NO! NO! NO! NOOOO!" Naruto yelled and almost threw his plate at Kyuubi.

"Aw, please Naruto. I'll never get this opportunity again. Please, just take pictures, interview them and you'll never speak or see them again." Kyuubi said as he got up and walked over to his brother's side.

"Fine. . . "Naruto pouted.

"Thanks!" Kyuubi yelled as he licked his brother's cheek.

Wiping his cheek as he ran after his brother, as if he intended to kill him. Tackling Kyuubi onto the couch he went tickle him, but soon found Kyuubi on top tickling him. Laying there he laughed as he tried to push his brother off.

"Ha-ha. Get. Hahahahaha. Off…. Hahaha" Naruto tried to speak as he was being tickled.

"Say it." Kyuubi yelled and smiled as he continued to tickle his younger brother.

"Hahaha. You. Hahaha. You. Hahaha win!" Naruto wiped the tears away as his brother got off of him.

"Now let's get ready, we need to be there in two hours." He chuckled as his brother waved his hand in the air as he walked up stairs.

Naruto closed his bed room door and locked it behind him. He walked into his bathroom and turned on his shower/bath which was placed directly in the middle of his bathroom. The bathroom was big; to the left of the door were a counter and a mirror. Hair products and stuff lay on the counter. To the right of the door was his toilet and sink, but what made his bathroom amazing was his closet. He walked over to the plain wall, where a keypad stood. He typed in a code and took a step back, as the wall opened up to show a dark room. Stepping inside the room as lights flickered on and it was a walk in closet. Naruto picked out black skinny jeans that were ripped and had faded red around the rips; a red Hollister shirt with a white fish net shirt, and white ups. Turning around he walked over to the shower, before turning around sink and turned on. Naruto brushed his teeth briefly, and then turned off the sink. An hour passed when Kyuubi knocked on his brother's door, since it was locked. He walked over to the door and opened it, to reveal his brother Kyuubi with an impatient expression. He smiled as he took a step back, but was quickly pulled down the hall, down the stairs and out the door towards the drive way. Naruto got into his car and started it, pulling out of the drive way he followed his brother to their destination. As he drove silently his pocket vibrated, using one hand he pulled out his phone and answered it.

"_Hey it's Kiba."_

"_what's up Kiba?" Naruto asked._

"_Are you still coming with us bowling?"_

"_That's tonight right?" Naruto sighed_

"_Don't tell me you forgot. Naruto are you coming or not?"_

"_Yes, I am going. Just what time again?" Naruto _

"_Eight and there's –" Kiba was interrupted._

"_Kiba I have to go. I'll see you later, bye" Naruto hung up._

Pulling into the parking lot, he parked the car_. _Getting out of the car, he spotted his brother waiting for him at the elevator with a camera in hand. Once his car doors were locked he ran over to his brother and they entered the elevator.

_Hope this chapter was good, please review and tell me what you think so far. I got the idea of this story from someone, but it will not be like hers. I assure you of that._


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap__: Kyuubi asked Naruto with help to take pictures and interview the Uchiha brothers. Naruto gave in and said yes. Naruto and Kyuubi are heading to the studio to get everything set up, they have an hour till the Uchiha's arrive._

_Disclaimer__: No I do not own Naruto or any character's in this story. I wish, but then who doesn't? XD_

_-Ns is Naruto's side, SS is Sasuke's side, KS is Kyuubi's side and IS is Itachi's side._

_Chapter2__:Click'Click, Bad Day_

Naruto and Kyuubi got off the elevator and walked pass a bunch of rooms. There were people typing, putting pictures on walls and drawing stuff. _Seems Kyuubi's magazine wasn't such an epic fail,_ Naruto thought. They finally reach the room and to their surprise, there stood two ravens. One was taller than the other and looks about 25, which was Itachi. The other was Sasuke and he was slightly shorter than his brother, he looked about 18. Both sat quietly in their seats, until Sasuke looked up. Kyuubi walked over to them as they both stood up, Kyuubi raised a hand and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Namikaze Kyuubi" Kyuubi shook their hands.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi and this is my younger brother Sasuke." He shook Kyuubi's hand and then gestured towards his brother.

Itachi slightly looked over Kyuubi's shoulder at the blond and smiled. Walking over he held out his hand.

"And you are?" He shook Naruto's hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I'm Kyuubi's brother." Naruto smiled, but in his mind he wanted to ignore them.

"Nice meeting you, that over there is my brother Sasuke." He pointed to his brother who just nodded to the blond.

"Shall we get started?" Kyuubi said as he guided them into another room.

For the next hour, Naruto had them in various poses and he took pictures. He just needed a few more pictures of Sasuke, and then he had to interview him. Going into a separate room with Sasuke. Naruto gestured to a chair and Sasuke sat down.

"So before we start, what questions I can't answer?" Naruto asked as he pulled out a pad and a pen.

"If I do not answer, then you'll know." Sasuke simply said.

"What is your favorite color?" Naruto asked

"Black" he said as Naruto wrote it down.

"Favorite food and beverage?" Naruto didn't look up from the paper, he just kept writing.

"I like the cat in the hate mix, it's sprite with red and blue Jell-O. My favorite food would be BBQ chicken with alfredo." Sasuke smiled

"Interesting . . . so what about hobbies? Things you like to do for fun?" Naruto continued writing.

"I like working. I watch movies with my brother Itachi on Saturday nights; it's something we've done since we were young." He spoke with a business like tone.

"So how do you feel to be the youngest person to own half a corporation?" Naruto finally looked up and could help but stare.

Naruto didn't notice how dark the ravens hair was, how black his eyes were. His skin looked pale but it glowed and looked smooth and soft. His lips a perfect shade of pink. His thoughts were interrupted.

"What are you looking at dobe" Sasuke glared.

"WH-what! Shut up you god damn teme!" Naruto yelled.

"hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he got up and began leaving.

"Don't walk away!" Naruto got up and ran after him.

Before Naruto could reach him, his foot hit the leg of the chair and within seconds his mouth was exactly pressed against Sasuke's. Sasuke pushed Naruto off before he could see him blushing. They stood there for a while in silence, not knowing how to respond with words on what just happened.

"I-I'm sorry sasu-"Naruto stuttered but was cut off.

"It's alright...uh let's just continuing the interview." Sasuke sat down with a blank expression.

An hour later Naruto had all his questions answered and photos taken. It was at the last moment that Naruto was nervous about. He didn't know how to apologize and explain about what happened. When he turned around and began to speak, there was a finger on his mouth.

"It never happened."Sasuke glared.

"I swear I didn't mean for it to happen…I-I'm sorry."Naruto said softly before looking to the ground.

"Will there be anything else?" he asked Naruto.

"No, I don't think so" he didn't take his off the ground

"Then I should be going now. Nice meeting you and I hope the article is great. "He began walking out the room but a hand grabbed his arm.

"I don't think your brother's interview is over..." Naruto looked traumatized.

"What's with your face dobe?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto just pointed out the window. Sasuke followed the blond's finger and his mouth dropped automatically.

SS

I cannot believe what I am seeing. Itachi doesn't even know the guy and he's screwing him. I mean yea, what's his name….ah, oh Kyuubi is cute, and his brother...oh his brother is flaming hot, but he can't go around screwing just anyone. Sasuke just shrugged and turned to see the blond laying his head on the table. Naruto looked up and smiled.

"So since it looks like you'll be here a while, how about we grab something to eat?" Naruto said as stood up.

"no." Sasuke said harshly.

"c'mon please… it'll be boring to stay here! Please, please, please" Naruto begged

"shutup" Sasuke said

"not until you say yes. Please!"Naruto screamed

"fine, let's go dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes before walking out the door.

"don't call me that asshole."Naruto secretly blushed


End file.
